


Discontinued Stories

by Flamebearrel



Category: Plants vs Zombies, Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, I might get back to some of these again one day, This was discontinued y'all, at least you get two chapters of Villager and some other tasty stuff, especially Unbonded, really love that one, sorry children, that’s always nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebearrel/pseuds/Flamebearrel
Summary: Stories I've began and failed to finish, from multiple fandoms. Includes:-Sm4sh: Story Mode - An attempt at a story mode for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U.-So Much for PLANTS vs. Zombies... - A story that would involve the plants transforming into humans, if it had ever gotten that far.-Unbonded - A story about what is known as the “Phantom Robot Master” and what might have happened to him.





	1. Sm4sh: Story Mode - A Raptor Steals Two Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of two chapters for a "story mode" similar to the Subspace Emissary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Villager and that's all

The sun’s kind gaze fell upon a large castle, bathing it in rich, warm light. Thick pillars held the building up, strong against the weight of concrete and granite. There were no clouds to be seen in the sky, no feathery wisps of puffed-up H2O floating about. Footsteps sounded. Click! Click! Clack! Each tap as quick as a snap, or a blink, someone strutted out the castle’s main door.  
“Ness! Toon Link!” The character, a young boy wearing a scarlet shirt, shouted out impatiently. “Let’s go already!”  
A voice rang from a nearby window. “Coming, coming! Just one sec.”  
The boy scowled, a tetchy look spread across his face. “I know for a fact that even Ganondorf isn’t as slow as you, and he’s at about the speed of a snail. Now, hurry up, or me and TL will go without you!” He glanced around, foot tapping against the viridescent grass. “Where is Toon Link, anyway?”  
“I’m here, I’m here!” As if on cue, another small child rushed out of the castle, keeping his hat from flying off as he sprinted forward. “Sorry, Villager! I was just grabbing my sword…”  
“It’s fine.” Villager sighed through his nose. “I was just waiting - for about five years - for Ness here.” He nodded toward the open window with a snort.  
“Okay, fine…” The third kid of the group hopped through the window. “No need to get all crazy about it. Keep your face on.” He glanced at the red-shirted child. “Where are we going, anyway?” Toon Link nodded in agreement.  
“We’re going… ON AN ADVEN-CHA!”  
The other two responded with silence.  
“What?” Villager blinked in confusion. “This is the part where you’re supposed to be cheering. And… well… Being excited.”  
“Er… Where, exactly, are we going,” Toon Link questioned. “I mean, we might be excited, if you told us the place…”  
“Alright, alright.” The red-shirted kid grabbed both of their arms and rushed off. “Come with me.”

The cobalt sky slowly darkened as the trio maneuvered through the meadow, although it was only 2:57 in the afternoon. As it faded into quite a lovely shade of navy blue, they neared a thick forest.  
“We’re here,” Villager announced.  
The area was filled with dark pines that scraped the air at their gnarled tips; the ground, verdant with species of unclassified undergrowth. The whole area seemed to glow with a black light, and a feeling of merciless malice gripped at anyone who neared.  
“Oh.” Toon Link swallowed, unsure what to say. “Uh… This is where you had in mind? Are… you sure?” He tugged at his collar anxiously.  
The mayor of Smashville glanced at him, eyes practically saying themselves, Would I lead you all the way over here just to gawk at the trees?  
After a moment’s hesitation, Ness nodded. “Okay! Let’s go, then!” He strode swiftly ahead, quickly bypassing the rest of the group. “If we’re gonna explore, we’re gonna explore!”  
Villager grinned. “Come on, Toon Link. What’re you so worried about? Two of us are warriors, and the other has a bowling ball, so what could possibly go wrong?” The midget then turned before his friend could say anything, and scrambled away, leaving his partner in the umber-tinted dust.  
“We might just get kidnapped by a bird,” the Hylian muttered pessimistically, but he, too, was soon rushing off to join his friends.

The sky was covered completely by the trees, blotting out any trace of sunlight. Every twist and turn, a growl or hiss would make them swivel around, weapons in hand.  
They turned, and found themselves at a dead end inside the inky maze of trees.  
“Smooth move, Villager,” Ness grumbled, “great job leading us through.”  
“Hey! It’s not my fault you were so anxious to go inside.”  
“Me?”  
The two kids started yelling at each other, their quarrel growing by the minute. Toon Link bit his bottom lip, thinking, wondering, pondering about how to stop their argument. “Er, why don’t we all just calm down, and-”  
Something screamed.  
The group was suddenly frozen, unable to move, with hair standing on end. They could tell that the creature who had emitted the sound wasn’t exactly a friend.  
“Redeads,” Toon Link gasped.  
The clay creatures emerged from the darkness, moaning and growling hungrily. Sepia-stained feet slapped the ground as they neared.  
Villager gulped. “Looks like we’re gonna have to... fight!” The midget forcefully broke out of the spell, shuddering nervously. “Come on!”  
The Hylian boy grasped for his sword, unsheathing it. “You’re not going to hurt anyone!” His weapon glimmered, even in the inky blackness of the woods.  
He rushed toward the beasts, slicing at them in perfect time. Three disappeared in swirls of indigo and blue, as another latched onto him. “Ouch!”  
“Erk!” Ness jerked forward, snapping out of the stunning spell. “Stay away from him!” The 12-year-old’s hand began to glow with a vermillion light, warming the air like a miniature sun. It seemed quite out of place compared to the darkness, but no one noticed until he yelled, “PK FIRE!” Flames exploded from his palms, smoldering the enemies. Surprised, they fell off his weakened friend.  
Villager ran forward, bowling ball in hand. “My turn!” Narrowing his cartoony eyes, the mayor of Smashville rolled the ball, as if the battle was no more than a sporting competition. It rolled over the Redeads like bowling pins, knocking them all over. “Strrrrike!” Grabbing his net, he grabbed one of them and swung it around, letting it go at just the right time. The creature was still spinning as it slammed into a nearby tree.  
Toon Link sighed in relief as the last Redead disappeared, slayed by his sharp blade. “Finally…” He turned to his buddies warily. “Maybe we should leave soon…”  
Ness nodded in agreement. “Yeah. And I’ll lead the way.” Shoving Villager stubbornly as he passed, he marched forward and away.  
“Oh, that Ness…” Villager grumbled, but hesitantly followed, beckoning to his friend to stay with them.

The trio could barely see a thing. There was no sun, no stars, no source of light to guide the way. Darkness enveloped them, curling around their feet and biting at their heels. The three of them huddled together, careful not to be separated from the rest of the group.  
“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Toon Link glanced around, as if he could see something through the inky blackness. “I… don’t think we’re making progress.”  
Villager groaned. “We can’t think anything as long as we’re here! For all we know, we’ve been going in circles! Some leader you are, Ness.”  
“Why are you blaming this on me,” his teammate hissed, “when you were the one that brought us here in the first place?! I’ve noticed that you like to point things at others, just like a little kid.”  
“I am NOT A LITTLE KID!”  
An argument flared up, once more, between the two of them. Toon Link facepalmed before stepping between his buddies. “Guys, it’s fine, just calm down…”  
“I’ll have you know that I’m a mayor, and I could… uh… sue you, or something!”  
“Well, they’re not gonna arrest someone who SAVED THE WORLD!”  
The Hylian swallowed. “Why don’t we compromise, or something…”  
But the other two were ignoring him completely. “That’s a one time job, buster,” the mayor growled. “And it doesn’t always pay off.”  
“Yeah, and what exactly is exciting about owning a town? Whaddya do all day, pay bills?”  
“ENOUGH,” Toon Link bellowed. “YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN RIGHT N-”  
Slip!  
Villager hung off the edge of a cliff, one that didn’t seem to be there a moment ago. “H-h-help!”  
The kids, forgetting their bickering momentarily, stepped back in surprise. Ness blinked, confused. “W-when was that there?”  
“Well, I don’t know! But help me up!” His fingers tried to grip the craggy ground, but there was unfortunately no sign of stone jutting out, no place to hold on.  
Toon Link nodded, determination spread across his face. “Hang on!” He grabbed his friend’s hand and tried to help him up. “Ness, a little help…” The hero of winds staggered, almost falling down himself.  
Grabbing Villager’s other hand, Ness shouted, “Three, two, one… now!”  
With a jerk, the mayor was back on the ground.  
“T-thank you! I could’ve… I could’ve died!”  
Toon Link smiled. “Anything for a friend. And… I think we’ve all learned that whenever you two start arguing, someone almost gets killed.”  
“Heh, I guess you’re right,” Ness replied cheerfully. “Well, no one’s died yet, so we might as well get out of here. I mean, before we get mad again.”  
The three of them cheered and laughed, not at all aware of the huge creature floating over the forest, talons outstretched, ready to capture its prey.  
It swooped.  
The three boys gasped, startled. Within a millisecond, the two heroes were captured by a peculiar creature.  
It was skinny, so skinny you could see its ribs jutting out of its body. The skin of the beast was an ugly shade of grayish-purple, and its eyes glowed amber with rage.  
“Ridley?!” Villager inhaled sharply. “How much trouble can three kids cause in one day?!?” He growled suddenly, taking out a pack of disposable balloons. “Slow him down! Don’t let him fly away!”  
Ness’ face was filled with determination, the same look Toon Link had worn just a bit ago. “I don’t plan to!” Lightning crackled as he yelled, “PK THUNDER!” A sphere of light formed over the 12-year-old’s head, and began to fly around.  
“Hey, be careful,” the hero of winds cried as it narrowly missed him.  
Ridley growled, batting away the attack as if it were a leaf, floating from the sky at the dawn of autumn. He soared upward, breaking through the expanse of trees and into the fresh daylight, with Villager following close behind on crimson balloons.  
The raptor stuck out a sharp wing, popping them, and he fell.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”


	2. Sma4sh: Story Mode - It Rains Midgets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second of two chapters for a "story mode" similar to the Subspace Emissary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also love Pit
> 
> That's all

The wind carried the faint scent of holly on it as it whisked softly through the air. The sky was bright, though in the distance a dark forest cast an inky shadow across it. The area was a field, a huge region of tall grass sweeping the land. Two wings were stretched out wide, as if their owner was a jet, about to take flight. A young boy donned them on his back, chestnut-colored hair flowing in the wind.  
“Alright. I can do it this time. I. Will. Fly.”  
Determination spread across his face, the angel started to flap his wings, harder, harder, and he raised his voice, shouting, “I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!” Getting a running start, he began to lift up, up, and- he fell.  
“Ow… why can’t I do this?! According to Link, it’s supposed to work,” he grunted, rubbing the part of his face that had skidded through the grass. “You know what? I don’t need some random song to help me fly! I can fly just as good without it!” The angel staggered back onto his feet, glancing at his wings to make sure they were okay. They began to flap again, even harder than before, as he poured his energy into the task. “Come on, come on… Fly!”  
He tumbled to the ground again, though he had barely lifted off of it in the first place. Groaning in defeat, he muttered, “Aw, cheer up, Pit. What are you gonna do with the ability to fly, anyway? Besides have fun… It’s not like there’s gonna be a random kid falling out of the sky!”  
Pit regretted the words immediately, as he glanced up and noticed something in the distance. Something hurtling towards the ground at a swift pace, while shouting, “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”  
“THERE’S A RANDOM KID FALLING OUT OF THE SKY!” The angel’s wings glowed with a cobalt tint as he soared into the air. Frantic, Pit raced through the cloudless sky, heading towards the murky forest. “Hang on!” Arms outstretched, he grabbed the kid just before he slammed into the ground.  
“Urgh…” Villager blinked a few times as his sight cleared. “Am I dead?” His cartoony gaze strayed onto the angel that brought him back to the ground. “Pit? Did you save me? Or did you die, too?”  
“Hey! We’re both alive, thank you very much.” As they landed, Pit dusted himself off. “Why were you falling from the sky, anyway? Is it raining midgets, or something?”  
“I AM NOT A MIDGET,” the midget huffed. “I was falling because Ridley kidnapped Toon Link and Ness, and I used my balloons to save them! ...Well, I tried. And now, he’s getting away with ‘em, so go catch them already!”  
The angel glanced upward once more, seeing the silhouette of the Space Pirate in the distance. “I can’t,” he sighed, “they’re too far away. My Power of Flight won’t last that long.”  
Villager thought for a moment. “Well… looks like… we’re going… on an ADVEN-CHA! I said that in chapter one, but we’re going on another one!”  
“I thought my game was the only one where we broke the fourth wall…” Pit muttered. “Well, have fun on your ‘adven-cha!’” His sandaled feet smacked the ground as he began to walk away, motivation to practice flying and energy both drained from him. “I’m off to get some floor ice cream and annoy Pittoo-”  
“Wait!”  
The leader of Palutena’s army whipped around, facing his fellow fighter once again. “Yeah?”  
Glancing at his feet momentarily, the mayor hesitated before saying, “I’m pretty sure I can’t do this on my own. I mean… I’ve got a bowling ball, and that’s nice and all, but I’m positive that some of the enemies I face aren’t gonna be easily bowled over.” He shrugged. “Even someone as awesome as me might need a little help. I mean, you’ve traveled with legendary heroes before, right?”  
“I don’t know,” Pit mumbled with a smirk, “I may be a bit out of your league, kid.”  
“I’m not a kid and I’m not a midget! Got anything else to call me?!”  
Pit laughed for a moment. “Yup! A cookie thief.”  
“Well…” He sighed. “Maybe that’s true. But just think about what I’m offering you. Now, I’m off.” The young boy pivoted around, digging through his bottomless pockets as he sauntered away.  
Pit watched him for a moment, thinking hard. Hmm… maybe… should I go? I’m not sure… it might be fun, but it’s also dangerous! But then again, danger is my middle name! Plus, I might learn how to fly on my own by taking this chance! ...Alright, I’m going. The angel rushed up to Villager, holding out a hand. “Wait!”  
“What? You’re actually coming?”  
The leader of Palutena’s guard smiled. “Yeah! And I know exactly who we should bring.”  
Villager grinned in return. “Me too!”  
“Mario!”

Two fighters rushed through the field, each keeping a close eye out in case enemies were around. They blocked their eyes from the harsh sunlight that poured from the sky as they ran. Pit’s sandals suddenly scraped the ground as he halted. Villager did the same, slowing to a tired stop. “Okay,” the midget panted, “let’s break for a moment.”  
“Why did Mario, Weegee and Peach have to go to the princess’s castle for vacation? Why couldn’t they stay at Smash Palace,” wheezed the angel before sitting down. “Oh, well. We haven’t seen any enemies around here, so this should be an easy- I just jinxed myself, didn’t I.”  
The tall grass rustled, as if it was disgruntled about the arrival of the two do-gooders, and several monsters rose from it. Before they could react, the duo was surrounded by a group of Burning Leo and Koopa Troopa, eyes glaring and filled with the flames of rage. “You’re not welcome here,” one grunted.  
Pit hesitated for a moment, before replying, “Uh, hi! No need to attack us, we’re just passing through, so… yeah. We’re off…!”  
A strange Burning Leo, skin a crimson shade instead of the regular blue, stepped forward suddenly. “The boss will be pleased.”  
“Boss? What boss,” Villager queried, a look of confusion spread across his face.  
“Do. Not. Tell. Them. Anything,” hissed a Koopa at the Burning Leo. It whipped its head towards the newcomers suddenly. “Too late now, you’re not going anywhere. Get ‘em!”  
The captain of Palutena’s guard grabbed his bow and pulled the string backwards, and arrow of light forming at his fingertips where he pulled. “Looks like we’ll have to fight,” he shouted, letting go of the string and shooting at them. He rushed forward, strapping on his Upperdash Arm.  
“That’s something I’m getting used to!” Villager yanked out a shovel and scooped a small but deep hole in the ground, quick as a flash. A Koopa hurtling towards him noticed, but it was too late. She skidded into the gash in the meadow before she had a chance.  
“Hey- let me out!”  
The seven-year-old grinned and stuck out his tongue. “Too bad, so sad.” Spinning around, he thrust his shovel forward. The metal flashed as it hit a Burning Leo planning to sneak attack him. “Didn’t think you’d get past me, didja?”  
Pit’s Upperdash Arm smashed into the enemy group as he dash attacked them. “Take that!” The angel rushed forward again, repeating the attack. “And that!”  
“Ugh,” moaned the vermillion-tinted Leo. “It’s best we retreat… for now. But we’ll be back!” Beckoning to the others to join him, the group ran off.  
The two adventurers stood there for a moment, blank stares burning into the scenery. “...Yup, you definitely jinxed yourself,” Villager finally said. “Don’t do that again.”  
Shrugging, Pit replied, “Hey, we won, didn’t we?”  
“I wouldn’t really call that a win. But whatever.” The midget thought for a moment. “What do you think they meant by ‘boss’?”  
“Well, I’m not sure. But don’t worry. It’s probably not plot relevant.”  
“You sure about that?”  
“As sure as I always am!”  
The mayor smirked. “That’s not sure at all,” he chuckled.  
“Hey,” Pit huffed.  
Villager smiled for a moment, before looking down at the ground. “But I'm serious, though. What if this ‘boss’ person has something to do with the kidnapping of my friends?”  
“It’s only Chapter 2, Villy. Way too early to be speculating on this type of thing.”  
“Will you stop breaking the fourth wall and actually focus?!”  
The two of them continued to argue, not noticing the castle just ahead.


	3. Oneshot - So Much for PLANTS vs. Zombies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the plants were turned into humans? Who would save us from the coming Zombie onslaught then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was discontinued really fast.
> 
> Feel free to use this as a PvZ fanfiction starter of your own- just credit and tell me! ówò

Rays of sunlight peeked through the branches of the Tree of Wisdom, dappling the grass like droplets of water. The Plants filled the lawn with their idle chatter. It was a normal day; Peashooter was arguing with Repeater, Lilypad quietly floated in the pool, the Shrooms snoozed away, and Zombies ambled almost mindlessly toward Crazy Dave’s house. The madman was busy inside, building some strange invention. He certainly lived up to his name- Dave was so crazy, he had become a genius. Whoever knew what he was working on now, though, was a mystery.  
“Hup, two, hup, two, everyone get in position!” Gatling Pea was shouting out positions to the botany, voice sharp and fierce as a military sergeant. “There’s no time to waste; if Chief is going to be safe, we’ve gotta work hard as ever!”  
“Don’t you think we can do that later,” Potato Mine grunted. “I mean, I have things to do…” He yawned and burrowed into the ground. “Like sleep…”  
Cactus glanced at him with a smile- at least, to the extent that a Plant can smile. “Sweetie, I’m pretty sure you can’t nap right now. We’re gonna need your spudow for today’s battle. You can do that, can’t you?”  
“Well, yeah. I’m just not really into it today.”  
“OOH! OOH! I wanna help! What can I do!?” Coffee Bean yelled each and every word. The little bean was peppy. That was to be expected. “I’ll beat all the Zombies! All of ‘em! Not one’ll get past me!!!”  
Squash rolled his eyes at Coffee Bean. “Yeah, yeah. We get it. You’re ready. Now get to your place already.”  
Gatling Pea’s gaze swept over the crowd. “Alright, soldiers! HERE! THEY! COME!”  
The Zombie onslaught slowly stumbled towards the house, coming in from all directions. They piled onto the roof, floated through the pool, and staggered over the lawn. Their pale faces groaned, starving yet again for brains. They wanted them. They wanted them badly. And they would not stop.  
Yet the Plants held on. Peas flew towards the enemy army, ripping off their arms and heads. Suns spawned, fueling the botanical buddies. Zombies were dragged underwater by a ridiculously excited Tangle Kelp. The numbers kept going down, until a Pogo Zombie yelled, “RETREAT!”  
And the Zombies were gone.  
A sigh of relief filled the air. They were gone, at least for now.  
Starfruit grinned. “Finally,” he said, “let’s take a break.”  
As the Plants settled down, Crazy Dave walked outside. He flipped his pan up and down, catching it every time, as he breathed in the fresh air. “Ah, what a lovely day to eat tacos. I’m starved. No wait, actually I’m Crazy Dave. Who’s ‘Starved’?”  
“Hello again, Chief,” greeted Gatling Pea, taking off his cap politely. “We have successfully warded off the Zombies. Can we do anything else for ya?”  
“You can get me some tacos from the store. Or the ground. Or ancient Egypt. Anything’s fine,” Dave replied casually.  
Chomper had his full attention on the madman at the word ‘tacos’. “Food? Cool! Those zombies weren’t enough to fill me up. Bring it at me!”  
“Go away, Chomper,” Squash grunted. “This ain’t about you.”  
“Well, you don’t need to be so rude about it. Sheesh!”  
“Anyway,” Crazy Dave continued, “have you seen Sunflower?”  
Chomper sighed. “Yeah, she’s over there, chatting with TS.” He nodded toward the patch of grass where the three/two sunflowers were talking. As his owner walked past, he whispered, “Bring some of those tacos when you get back, okay?”  
“Okie dokie, arti-Chomper. Because who’s ever heard of a ‘chokie’? That’s CRAAAAAZY!” Dave added to himself as he neared the sun-producing siblings. “Sunflower, I needja.”  
“Oh? Hi Mr. Dave! Do you need anything?” She turned her head to greet her owner.  
“It’s an experimentation. I need you to be the tester. Dude. Person.”  
“Um, ‘experimentation’? Is… is that a word?”  
Crazy Dave shrugged. “Anythin’ can be a word if you try hard enough. Now, are you coming or not?”  
Sunflower nodded. “Um, okay! But could you carry me? I’m… kind of a plant. I don’t really have legs.”  
“Ehhh,” the madman replied before picking the flower’s pot up and walking inside. His uneven eyes glanced around as he walked up to the bookshelf. He held up his hand, pulling out three books cautiously. How to Taco the Burrito, High-Quality Fertilizer, and Your Snail and You were the titles - these were some of the more normal ones.


	4. Unbonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Light’s original robot line was always said to have eight Robot Masters, but was that really true? What if the truth was revealed and a ninth one did exist? What happened to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really love this idea still and hopefully will continue it after I finish my current project (What Puts the “Fun” in “Fun Dead”?). So, hopefully I’ll end up taking it down and putting it up as it’s own separate fic.
> 
> Also, it’s supposed to be from the perspective of the seventh Robot Master that was supposed to be in the first game, Bond Man. That would be revealed at the end, but the tags kind of spoil the surprise anyway, sooo...

Nine. Nine of us were built as the first line of Robot Masters. Nine of us were built to carry out our functions, to interact with people, and to be solid proof that technology was getting real advanced.

  
Us Robot Masters- we looked like humans, acted like humans, probably even TASTED like humans, so much that we probably WOULD be humans if it wasn’t for our metal bodies and the laws we followed. We were made to have such an advanced level of A.I. that we could make our own decisions. The only thing that held us back from having a completely free will was the three laws of robotics that Asimov guy created.

  
DLN-003- Cut Man. (Who were the first few? I’ll get to that later.) He was nice, I guess. Polite enough. He had a pretty _sharp_ wit, if you ask me. Ha! ...No? Guess I’ll just leave the puns to him then. Cut made ‘em all the time, so much that it often got him into trouble.

  
DLN-004- Guts Man. The big guy. He walked around, talking about being “manly” all the time. His will was strong, and so were his arms, but his IQ? Well… uh… let’s just say that if robots could go to college, he _wouldn’t_ be one to get a scholarship.

  
DLN-005- Ice Man. He was real small, but don’t let that fool ya. He had a quick mouth and a LOT of sass. The kid knew his stuff, though, and could get the job done when he got all serious. But then he acted like he was in an army… It’s pretty weird.

  
DLN-006- Bomb Man. Don’t have much to say about him. He was chill. He was sarcastic. He was loud. And he loved to blow stuff up. Like- REALLY loved. It’s kinda scary, actually. ...Personally, I think he needed a bit more exercise, but that might not do anything, ‘cause we’re kinda robots.

  
DLN-007- Fire Man. You’d expect a guy named “Fire Man” to be all pyromaniac-y, right? WRONG! This guy was real mature and real responsible. He was pretty cool, but he was kinda afraid of water. I remember this one time, he screamed really loud when the sprinklers went on next to him. It was _hilarious_.

  
DLN-008- Elec Man. Short for “Electricity”. He was the type of guy that would take candy from a baby, eat it in front of the baby, and record the baby’s reaction. Yup, he was a sadist. And an arrogant one at that. He was the team’s leader- self-elected, probably. I know _I_ wouldn’t vote for him.

  
Now, the last three, we were kind of… different. Powered-up, I guess you could say. But that comes with a downfall- which I’ll get into later.

  
DLN-00A- Time Man. (Letters now? Really?) He was a real grump. Always wanted everyone to be on time, so he pestered us about it. And he, like, _never_ smiled. I'm pretty sure he had some sort of inferiority complex, though, so I tried to be nice to him.

  
DLN-00B- Oil Man. He was probably my favorite of the bunch. He was always relaxed in like, every situation. And he acted all… what’s the word? Well, I dunno, but he always found a way to lighten the mood when everything wasn’t going so well.

  
And then there’s me- DLN-00C. (Not telling you my name yet to build suspense. I’m so clever.) Hmm… How can I describe myself? Well… I wasn’t exactly the most _outgoing_. Yup, you heard me. _I_ was shy. _I_ was the scaredy-Tango. And I was pretty clingy- it’s NOT because of my glue theme, I swear!

  
We’ve spent too much time on introductions, haven’t we? I think it’s time for me to start the REAL story.

  
So we were created by this guy named Dr. Thomas Light. Light, along with his buddy Dr. Albert Wily, were- how to put it? They were _geniuses_. They had created this line of Robot Masters to show the world what they were capable of. Unfortunately, Dr. Light had to take the credit, since Wily was kinda banned from robotics.

  
Dr. Wily _WASN’T_ jealous at all. Not at all. Not in a million years. ...Guess I'm not fooling ya, huh? Thought so. So Wily, being the GREAT guy that he is, stole all nine of us and changed our programming to make us loyal to him.

  
Well, at least he did that for the first six. Time, Oil and I? We were a _bit_ different. Light had left us unfinished, so Wily had taken us in, finished us. We were thankful to him for that- as well as kinda loyal, too. So he decided he didn’t need to reprogram us.

  
Anyway, he sent us to attack the world, to instill fear into the peoples and even KILL if we had to. I'll admit, it was pretty great, being able to almost be free. And I _did_ have a bit of fun murdering innocents (don’t hate me, please!). So it was all fun and murder and games for a good while.

  
That is, until Dr. Light decided to do something.

  
And guess what he did? He sent his robo-son to go fight us. What kind of person _does_ that? _He_ does!

  
...Guess I should introduce his robo-kids to you.

  
DLN-001- Rock. The robo-son I was talking about. He was a real sweet kid, always cheerful, always kind, always willing to help out. Then Dr. Light turned him into a “super fighting robot”- Mega Man. Ever since then, he _wasn’t_ as sweet- I guess you could say he was _sour_. (Still nothing, huh? Geez. Tough crowd.)

  
DLN-002- Roll. (Oh, ha-ha, very clever Tom. Rock and Roll.) She was the only female of the bunch. She was kind, at least half the time. The other half, she was more sassy than Ice Man could ever hope to be. Both Rock and Roll were made for two purposes- to help clean and work around the house, and to act as Light’s kids.

  
Imagine how we felt when we found out the best Light could muster was a _cleaning_ bot. It was even funnier than Fire Man’s screaming. Yet we couldn’t help but feel a bit scared. Rock had been given a good set of armor, an arm gun (called the Mega Buster), and a copy chip (which lets him copy a weapon from any Robot Master he defeats). It was a pretty good arsenal of stuff, and it didn’t help that he was determined to MURDER us. But still, we tried not to let it get to us.

  
And then he killed Cut.

  
That was when we freaked out. The _cleaning_ bot could kill _Cut_?! How was that even possible?! We all knew this was bad- now he had Cut Man’s weapon at his disposal, and he could _slice_ through us in a jiffy. (Okay, no one likes my puns. I’ll stop…) This could only have meant one thing- we weren’t gonna live much longer.

  
It wasn’t until he had taken down Elec and Ice that I had an idea. No, wait, not just an idea, but a _plan_. It was a foolproof plan, a _good_ plan, a plan that could keep us alive.

  
We were going to run away.

  
(Yeah, I know, I kinda pulled a Blues on that one, but you can't blame me! I didn't even know he existed at the time!)

  
The only hitch in my plan was our programming. Half of what was left of us were _forced_ to stay with Wily. Three of us _weren't_ gonna be able to get away.

  
I felt bad about that, but there was no way it was gonna stop me. I was real determined to at least save _some_ of us. So I went to Time and Oil.

  
Time wasn't the least bit excited about the idea. He said it was a complete waste of time… and that no one would care if he died anyway. I swear I could see a glint of sorrow in his shiny blue eyes. That made me real sad- like, REAL sad. (Aw great, now I'm sad _again_.) So I assured him that we cared, and I wanted to save him. He still refused.

  
I just left him with the offer.

  
When I went to Oil Man, he didn’t really support my idea either. Though he agreed the plan made sense, he wanted it to be all or nothing. So he refused to come unless I could find a way to save everybody. I told him that as much as I wanted to, it was kind of impossible. That was a mistake. Because of that, Oil decided he wanted to stay. Which meant I would have to either ditch the plan or carry it out myself.

  
Well, I wasn’t in the mood to die yet.

  
That night, I wrote four letters, to Bomb, Guts, Time and Oil. (Didn’t have to write for the others, cause frankly, they were dead.) Then, the next morning, when the sun was just barely over the horizon, I set off.

 

There was no way I could stay. No way for me to be safe in the area without being targeted by little Rockie. So my solution was to get as far away as possible. I’d have to lose my connection with the whole scene. And it only took three simple steps.

  
Step one- erase my contacts. Us Robot Masters could message each other, kinda like texting, except with serial numbers instead of phone numbers. It’s real cool, actually.

  
Step two- go somewhere that people don’t know about me. Unfortunately, that would essentially mean going to space. That was a bit of a hitch in my plan. So really, I just wandered around the world, trying my hardest to stay away from everyone. Which was surprisingly easy. They avoided me, I avoided them, simple as that.

  
That doesn’t mean I didn’t care, though. Occasionally I’d pass by a building set on fire or a serial killer sneaking through the streets. I wasn’t the type of person to let things like that go by ( _totally_ wasn’t just trying to forgive myself for killing people). I’d go in there and rescue the people trapped inside, or sneak up on the murderer and glue him to a wall until he got arrested. Then I’d be gone without a trace.

  
Step three- make sure I stay away from Wily and his bots. What would the point of running away be if I was just found by ‘em and taken back? There _wasn’t_ one. So I tried my best to ignore everything that came up. When I found out that there were eight more Robot Masters attacking the world? I ignored it. When I walked by those cliché TV shops with a bunch of TVs in the window, and they reported there was another evil scientist on the loose? I ignored it. When Mister Quick Man approached me personally with a ticket to a Robot Tournament, as well as a free sample of Roboenza for the future? Guess what? _I ignored it._

  
I was basing my life schedule around those three steps. After all, if there was no contact with anyone, there was no Wily, which means there was no Mega Man wanting to kill me. Which, of course, was good, since at the time I didn’t really feel like dying.

  
Life was quiet those days. Nothing big ever happened. I was careful, and unknown, and alone.

  
But then everything changed.

  
(A cliche line, I know. And honestly? I don’t really care.)


End file.
